User blog:Olimar90/Olimarsupial
|-| gallery= Olimarsupial (Weegee Style).png Olimarsupial.png Olimarsupial (Weegee Style surprised).png Olimarsupial (Weegee Style shocked).png Olimarsupial (Weegee Style arms crossed).png Olimarsupial (Weegee Style arms crossed 2).png Young Olimarsupial.png |-| Power level= =Olimarsupial's power level= 500,000 = His Childhood 10,000,000 = After being experimented. 20,000,000 = After cleaning. 25,000,000 = After Bickering. 50,000,000 = Reaching adulthood after Fighting With Tasmanion. 75,000,000 = After Cleaning up more Frequently. |-| Olimarsupial's Pet= =Olivert= Olimarsupial's Pet and Companion. He resembles a Kangaroo-like Creature with Crests, Except Larger than a Kangaroo. He is the Strongest Species ever. Olivert.png Olimarsupial is an introverted yet gentle Herbivorous Geeman with a Yin Yang symbol on his Hat. =Personality= Olimarsupial is a Herbivorous Geeman who eats nothing but plants. He is rather timid and very shy, And rather Self-Conscious, But He is Compassionate and Supportive. He is very Neat and Tidy, He is often cleaning up after others Because He does not like when anyone else were leaving the Mess behind. He is also intelligent, But He is the Strongest Geeman who can lift heavy things. He also loves to draw and Paint. He is highly Vigilant as well, When it comes to danger. He is a good Friend with Pteranodion He is also a good friend with his Opposite, Tasmanion (Who is rather Bossy and Rude towards him). Olimarsupial is proven to be More Intelligent than Tasmanion. He is the strongest Geeman who can lift heavy objects. =Character= Olimarsupial is a Slender Geeman, He wears a Beige shirt, Brown Overalls with the Clover symbol on it, Black Button, and Black Shoes. He wears a Grey hat with one Black Band, And a Ying Yang Symbol. He has a Green Sclera with Sky Blue Eyes on his left eye, And an Orange Sclera with Dark Blue eyes on his right eye. His Mustache has 3 hairs on each Mustache. His left Mustache is Black, his other right is Green He does not Wear any gloves. =Abilities= Hopping He does not walk or Run, But He can Hop like a Kangaroo. leaping Olimarsupial can Leap like a Leaping Lemur Like He can Hop like a Kangaroo. Kick He can Kick with Both his legs. Like a Kangaroo. Sometimes He kicks with one legs. Punch He can Punch like a Kangaroo or sometimes Punches like anyone else. Strength He can lift up Heavy things like Trees, Rocks, Boulders, Or Any object that is Heavy. He is the Strongest Geeman ever. Healing He does have the Ability to Heal to full health in 30 minutes or longer. Cleaning He Cleans up the Mess somebody else has made. Vision Olimarsupial has a Really good Vision. He has the Ability to sense Danger. =Backstory= Olimarsupial is born in the Planet Marsupia, Where he and Tasmanion were Born. He is the Prince of the Planet Marsupia. As a Child, Olimarsupial Stays in the Pouch of his Mother, Olimomsupialia, The Queen of Marsupia. He Met Tasmanion, His Childhood Friend Who was born on the Same day as He is. Tasmanion was Once Skinny. One Night, Olimarsupial and Tasmanion Were kidnapped and were Experimented. After being kidnapped, The Two Queens died. Olimarsupial and Tasmanion gained special abilities after being experimented. But, Olimarsupial and Tasmanion Worked together to get revenge By Destroying the Labs Which They are being Experimented on. Which is Why, Olimarsupial hops like a Kangaroo, and Tasmanion Spins like a Tornado. After They escaped, They've witnessed that their Queens (which were their mother) were dead. After the Death of their Mother, Tasmanion Gained a Lot of Weight, But Olimarsupial remained vigilantly Slim By Cleaning the Mess up. Their Older Sisters, Who were more Crueler than they are, Kicked them Both out of the Planet to live on their own. As Teenagers, They've Began to Bicker and Blamed each other for the Death of their Mothers. Until They developed a Transformation into Becoming a Geeman themselves after being Experimented. Then, They've Bickered again. They've Fought each other for a Very Long time. They kept Fighting until They were Adults. Then, Olimarsupial gain his Aware about Why they Fight all the Time. so did Tasmanion, But Tasmanion decided to take the Lead and train Olimarsupial by making him Clean up. But Olimarsupial remain kind hearted and Patient. Later... Olimarsupial met Pteranodion when He was Cleaning up the Mess. =Relationship= Pteranodion Olimarsupial's Best Friend, Even He is the Smallest Geeman with Pterodactyl wings. Tasmanion Olimarsupial's Best Childhood Friend and Opposite, Although He is Far More Crueler and More Fatter than Olimarsupial, He has a hidden Heart of Gold who rather not tell anyone. =Trivia= The Name "Olimarsupial" is Combination between the Name "Olimar" and the Word "Marsupial". Olimarsupial and Tasmanion are Best Friends, Although Tasmanion is short and Fat, While Olimarsupial is Tall and Skinny. Olimarsupial is Not Proud, But Rather Self-conscious Geeman. Olimarsupial is far more intelligent and Kinder than Tasmanion. Category:Blog posts